A conventional socket exposes outside a wall surface or a floor to cause a short circuit as cleaning the floor or the wall surface. In addition, an insertion aperture of the socket exposes a plug, thus removing the plug from the socket easily.
A conventional socket cover is employed to cover the socket and contains an accommodating chamber defined on the wall surface or the floor, wherein the accommodating chamber has a through hole for exposing the socket, and a covering plate is covered on the wall surface or the floor, such that when the covering plate is rotated outwardly, the plug is inserted in the socket and the through hole and does not expose outside the wall surface or the floor. However, a wire of the plug extends out of the covering plate and is connected with an electrical apparatus outside the wall surface or the floor to influence using inconvenience and aesthetics appearance. Furthermore, after reducing a size of the covering plate to extend the wire outwardly, the covering plate cannot close the through hole safely as cleaning the floor or the wall surface.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.